


Welcome To The Family

by Tinkerhell_6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerhell_6661/pseuds/Tinkerhell_6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine Monroe never knew her father. Her mother always kept his identity a secret. So what happens when she discovers the truth? Will she be able to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Easy

Welcome To The Family

Almost Easy

I stared at my black, white, unfulfilled notebook sheet of paper as if I were awaiting for the blue lines to separate & lead me into a new world. My final paper for English was due the following day & I hadn't written a single word, not even my name. It was already ten o'clock & I was supposed to be in bed by now. College life was almost over. This was it. My final paper before graduation. My major was literature. I wanted to be an author or journalist. My grades were pretty good, too. I had worked so hard all year to graduate with good grades just so I could get a good job. My paper, though, was supposed to be based on my hero. I didn't have very many people I socialized with so a hero was a sort of foreign word to me. The closest person I could think of that would fit that word was my mom. My dad had abandoned us when I was just a few days old & she did everything she could to raise me properly & make sure I had everything I needed. We didn't always get along, but we were pretty close for the most part. I'd asked about my dad here & there. She never gave me any details, but told me a thing or two to keep me satisfied so that I left it alone. I hated bugging her about it, but I needed to know. She did tell me, though, that I was a lot like him. She'd never tell me why he left, though, or what his name was. I'd never even seen a picture of him before. I knew almost nothing about this guy & I was quickly growing desperate to find out everything I could.  
Putting pen to paper, I scribbled away, filling the lines of my paper with words of admiration for my mother; my hero. About an hour later, I was done & had surprisingly exceeded the minimum of words needed. Looking at the clock, it was 11:12 p.m.  
"I really need to get to bed." I groaned, standing up & straightening my desk. When I was done, I laid down in my bed & drifted off faster than I thought I would.  
The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock radio blaring Avenged Sevenfold's latest hit, Hail To The King. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up in bed, attempting to wake up. I stood up & walked to my closet, picking out a Motley Crue shirt & some ripped jeans. While I was putting my black eyeliner on, I thought about my to do list for the day. I needed to put away my newly cleaned clothes, patiently waiting in my laundry basket, attempt to clean my dorm, but most of all, I really needed to call my mom. It had been two or three weeks since we had previously spoken to each other. I was sure she missed me as much as I missed her. Not much had happened to me within that time, but I still liked to keep in contact as best as I could with her.  
Slipping on my purple high top Converse, I hurriedly threw my notebook in my bag & walked out the door, hoping I wouldn't be too late for class that day. The ten minute walk to class seemed to take longer than normal for some reason. The warm may air felt good on my skin. The sun was shining through the branches on the trees, casting shadowy figures on the ground that almost seemed to be waving to me as I passed by. The smell of fresh cut grass filled the air. Spring & summer were my two favorite seasons. It was a time for warm weather, bonfires with friends, & good times overall.  
I had walked into class just shy of a minute before it started. I found a seat & took my notebook out for a few seconds before realizing that I no longer needed to take notes. Putting it away, the teacher asked if everyone would turn their papers in. I retrieved my finished paper & laid it in the tray along with everyone else's as my professor looked at me & said,  
"I look forward to reading yours, Jasmine."  
"Why thank you, Mr. Corruthers." I grinned, sheepishly. I slowly walked back to up the steps to my seat & sat down, patiently waiting for class to end. After what seemed like an eternity, it was over. Gathering up my stuff, I quickly down the steps & went outside to call my mom.  
"Hey, Jazz. What's up, sweetie?" she answered, cheerfully as always.  
"Hey, mom. Just got out of class. Just wanted to see you were doing. It's been a while since we've talked." I grinned.  
"How was class? Everything going good? Making good grades?"  
"Yes, mom.," I laughed. "I'm good & I'm making good grades. Graduation is in two weeks. You comin'?"  
"Of course, dear. I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said, happily. I could practically hear her smiling through the phone.  
"Do you think dad would be proud of me?" I asked her, nervously. There was a long pause.  
"Yes. I'm sure he'd be very proud." she finally replied, almost in a morose tone.  
"What's his name?" I asked, quickly.  
"Jazz, no. We're not discussing this right now." she sighed, exasperated.  
"But, mom-" "I said no." And that was that.  
"Fine. Guess I'll talk to you later then."  
"Jasmine, wait."  
"What? What do you expect? I barely know the guy. I'm curious & I just want a name."  
"I know. I understand how you're feeling. Maybe when we see each other again, I'll tell you all you need to know about him. Or want to know for that matter." she sighed again.  
"Really? You mean it?" I lit up, excitedly.  
"Maybe. We'll see."  
"Oh. Fine. Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, mom. Love ya. Bye." And with that, I hung up.


	2. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell happened back there?"

Welcome To The Family

Betrayed

The next two weeks were spent prepping for graduation. My mom would be flying in from Georgia to California where I was just a day or two before my graduation ceremony. I had spend most of my childhood in Georgia up until I turned 20, when I decided I wanted to move to Cali. By 22, I was going to college & life, for the most part, was going pretty well. Mom was pretty torn up when I left, but she was happy for me nonetheless.  
When she finally showed up at my dorm, I opened the door, greeting her with open arms.  
"Hey, baby. Excited for graduation?" she asked me with her warm smile.  
"Yeah, totally. I'm so over all this." I sighed, running a hand through my dark hair.  
"It's almost over, Jazz." she grinned, sympathetically as I stepped aside to let her in.  
"Yeah, thank God." I chuckled.  
"Wow. Uh, you really like Avenged Sevenfold, huh?" she asked me, surprised as she looked around my room at the various A7X posters I had plastered all over my walls.  
"I love them. They're awesome. Especially, The Rev. He's so cool. He's actually probably my favorite drummer." I grinned, happily.  
"Oh. Cool. Yeah." she said with what seemed to be a tone of disapproval.  
"Mom, come on. It's not devil music. They're actually really good."  
"To each his own." she forced a smile.  
"In other news, graduation is in a few hours." I said, trying to lift the weird vibe.  
"Come on, let's go get you ready, princess." she smiled, kissing my cheek.  
Finally, graduation time had arrived. I sat in my seat alongside my fellow class mates, awaiting my name to be called. After what seemed like an eternity, Jasmine Monroe was called to the stage. I stood up, walked up on to the stage, walked back to my seat, almost busting my ass on the floor from tripping over a microphone cord on the way back.  
After it was all over, I met up with my mom by the car.  
"Congrats, sweetie." she smiled, excitedly, hugging me almost to the point of suffocation.  
"Okay, mom. I can't breathe. Let go now." I said, trying to break her hold.  
"Oh, sorry, Jazz." she said, letting go as I gasped for air.  
"Good lord woman! Trying to kill me?" I lightly laughed, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.  
"I'm just so excited for you. I'm so proud of the woman you've become." she beamed.  
"How about we go celebrate?"  
"What would you like to do?" she asked me.  
"The beach. It's still light out & afterwards, we can go grab a few drinks. Johnny's Bar is practically right across the street."  
"Yeah, that sounds great, Jazz. Let's do it!" We ran back to my dorm so I could change then ran to her hotel so she could change as well. We walked out to her car, got in, & headed for the beach, having no idea that it would forever change our lives. About thirty minutes later, we arrived at the beach. I stepped out of the car, took off my black tank top, revealing my black & purple skull patterned bikini top, & then slipped out of my jean shorts under which I had the matching bikini bottoms. As I proceeded to the beach, my mom finally got out & followed me. We put a beach towel down for both of us, then I dropped my clothes on my towel & ran for the water as my mom sat & watched from her towel.  
"Come on, mom. Get in. The water feels great."  
"You go right on ahead, honey. I am going to get a little color over here." she said as she laid down on her towel. I splashed around & enjoyed the water for a short while longer when I turned around to go to my towel. They had just started to walk onto the beach. They'd laid their towels down along with a cooler. I almost screamed with excitement. Hurriedly, I ran to my mom.  
"That's them! Right over there!"  
"Who? What? Where?" she said, looking around.  
"Avenged Sevenfold." I beamed.  
"Shit." she said, panicking.  
"What?" I asked her, confused.  
"Come on. Let's go. Come on."  
"What? No. I'm going to talk to them. I have to." I smiled, taking a step in their direction.  
"Jasmine, stop. Don't go over there."  
"What is your deal?"  
"They're famous. They don't want to be bothered. Just leave them alone." she urged.  
"It'll only be five minutes." I said, walking towards them.  
"Hey there." Matt looked up & smiled.  
"Hi. I don't want to bug you guys, but I'm a huge fan." I grinned, nervously.  
"Oh yeah? Awesome. Good to hear." Zacky smiled, walking up & standing next to me.  
"Yeah, you guys are amazing. Great stuff."  
"Are you here alone or...?" Matt asked me, his voice trailing off at the end.  
"No, my mom is right over there." I grinned, turning around & waving to her. She just sat on her towel & hung her head.  
"Get her over here & you guys can hang with us if you want. We have plenty of beer." Matt offered.  
"Really? Yeah, that'd be great. " I smiled, trying to contain my excitement.  
"Cool. Go get her & we'll throw back some cold ones." Johnny chimed in. I turned to face her & she was shaking her head no. I gave her a pouty face as I was heading in her direction.  
"They want to hang out with us. Come on. Live a little. It'll be fun. They have beer."  
"Jazz, no. You go. I'm just going to sit here & relax."  
"But-" "But nothing." she cut me off.  
"Fine. I won't be too long. We'll go back soon." I assured her.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." she grinned, weakly. As I walked back over, I saw Jimmy.  
"Hey there...I don't know your name."  
"Jasmine Monroe." I said, heart racing.  
"Ah. Well, pleasure to meet you, Jasmine." he grinned, handing me a beer.  
"Thanks." I grinned, cracking open the bottle & taking a sip.  
"Is she okay? I thought she was coming over here?" Brian asked me, curiously.  
"She's pretty tired. She's just going to relax. It's been a busy day."  
"Oh yeah? What happened?" Brian asked.  
"She drove from Georgia to watch me graduate." I beamed.  
"Congratulations, Jasmine." Johnny nudged me.  
"Wait a minute, we're talking about college, right? Not high school?" Zack asked, cautiously.  
"Ha ha yeah." I laughed, taking another swig from my bottle. We sat on the beach, all talking for a few hours when I looked up & couldn't find Jimmy. Then I spotted him with my mom. She looked kinda pissed. I walked over & immediately, she glares at me.  
"Let's go no! Now!" she practically screamed.  
"What happened?" I said, hoping one of them would give me an answer. No such luck.  
"I guess I'm leaving. It was great-" but before I could finish, Jimmy had walked away. I gathered my clothes & towel, then got in mom's car. It was a quiet ride until halfway home, I couldn't handle it anymore.  
"What the hell happened back there?"  
"We're not having this conversation right now." she sighed.  
"No, we're doing this. Right here, right now." I said, getting fired up.  
Jazz, I don't have the energy for this."  
"You can't run away from everything all the time. What is your deal?" she said nothing, just stared out at the road in front of her.  
"I can't do this anymore, mom. If you keep this up, I'll quit talking to you until you decide to quit all this & talk to me." I threatened. She looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"No, I've said my piece." I replied, crossing my arms & looking out the window.  
"Damn it, Jazz. Even if I told you, you'd never believe me." she sighed, looking over at me.  
"It can't be that big a deal."  
"Brace yourself."  
Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.  
"Those guys from yesterday? I know them."  
"Only because I told you about them."  
"No, dear. I KNOW then. Jimmy is your...your...he's..."  
"Spit it out!" I yelled, impatiently.  
"He's your dad. He never left us. I left. Jimmy was well on his way to being a successful musician, I wasn't going to let us get left behind or get put on hold so he could do that. I knew I could take care of you myself, so I did."  
"This is a joke, right? You can't be serious."  
"Unfortunately, I am. Jimmy & I were two kids in love, but not ready for a family yet. We were each other's everything."  
"WHAT?!" I screamed. I was angry, I was excited, I was, hurt, I was just lost in a whirlwind of emotions.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. Look, I don't know else to say this, but she told me that you're my father."

Welcome To The Family  
Chapter 3  
Lost  
That night was spent wide awake & deep in thought. Mom was sticking around for a few more days. I wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation, at least not yet. Could this really be happening? It all felt surreal.  
When I woke up, my mom had texted me multiple times, begging me to talk to her. After a few minutes, I texted her back, telling her to meet me at Denny's. Slipping into my Crown The Empire shirt & black skinny jeans, I sat on the edge of my bed. I sat there for a few minutes before I realized that I was crying. I had no idea how to approach this situation & I was terrified.  
"You can do this." I took a deep breath & told myself. Standing up, I walked to my mirror. I picked up my black eyeliner & carefully applied it, trying to stop my tears from flowing & messing up my make up. When I was done, I slipped into my red flip flops & walked out the door.  
I walked the mile to Denny's where my mom was waiting on me.  
"Hey." she said, softly.  
"Hey." I sighed, crossing my arms & looking away.  
"Look, Jazz, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you sooner. I was wrong to keep it a secret for so long."  
"Yeah." I said, walking inside.  
"Jazz, stop. We need to talk about this." she said as she chased after me.  
"So now you wanna talk about it?" I scoffed, finding a seat.  
"It's time. It's overdue. You deserve to have your questions answered." she said as she sat across from me.  
"Okay, but you better be honest & no no avoiding any more questions. Deal?" I told her.  
"Deal what do you wanna know?"  
"Does he really even know about me?"  
"Sort of. He knew I got pregnant, but I left months before I started showing. He asked if I was going to keep you. I told him I didn't know." she sighed as the waitress brought us our coffee.  
"Did he want me?"  
"Yes, he said he'd do everything in his power to take care of us. I knew what that meant for him, though. I could not allow myself to hold him back so I broke it off."  
"Did he even try to stop you?"  
"Yes. He begged & pleaded, but I left anyway."  
"Should I try to contact him?"  
"I don't know. I really don't. It's been years since I've talked to or seen him. I'm not sure what kind of person he is now." she said, sipping her coffee. I just sat there, deep in thought.  
"I don't even know how I would get a hold of him."  
"The only possible way I could think of is to go to his parents. They'd have his number, address, all that."  
"Then that's where I'll start."  
"It's probably better if I go to them. They know me."  
"Good idea." I said, taking a sip from my coffee. We ate our breakfast & discussed how we would do this.  
"I'd like to do this as soon as possible." I told her.  
"I can go over there today if you want." she sighed, finishing her eggs.  
"That'd be great, mom." I grinned.  
"Well, I guess there's no time to waste. I better head out."  
"Thanks, mom. Really."  
"I love you, Jasmine." she hugged me as I hugged her back. I decided to walk back to my dorm to wait for her to come back to me. I sat on my bed, fiddling with my phone, listening to music, reading magazines. Anything to keep me occupied. Two hours later, my phone started buzzing. It was my mom.  
"I got his number & his address. I gave them the basic rundown of the situation. Jimmy - I mean your dad doesn't know yet."  
"Thanks, mom." I sighed, relieved.  
"Yeah. Well, go get 'em tiger." she said, sounding a little worried.  
"It'll be alright. I'll be fine. I'll figure this out." After hanging up the phone, I hurriedly put on my shoes & grabbed my car keys. Walking out the door, my mind started racing. I tried to quiet mmy thoughts to no avail. The short drive there was Hell on my mind. All I could do was think. Once I found his address, my heart started racing & it all became real. I took a deep breath & got out of the car, ready for anything, good or bad. Walking to his front door felt like it was five miles when it was only about seventy feet away. My palms started sweating & my arm felt heavy as I raised it up to knock on the front door. When I did, I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I was insanely nervous. Then I heard footsteps. The door opened & there he stood, my father.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Hi, I don't know if you remember me from the beach -"  
"Oh, yeah. Charlotte's daughter, yeah. What's up?"  
"Can I come in? I just need to talk to you. It's kind of important."  
"Yeah, come on in." he smiled, stepping aside to allow me in. He was acting rather happy which I thought was weird considering how he stormed off the last time I'd seen him. I followed him into his living room & sat on the couch while he sat in a crimson armchair in the corner nearby.  
"So what can I do for you?"  
"Well, you obviously know my mom, Charlotte. I'm her daughter."  
"Yeah, I gathered that." he chuckled.  
"Yeah. Look, I don't know else to say this, but she told me that you're my father." his cheery smile quickly faded to a confused frown.  
"Forgive me, but I'm just a little confused. Your mom told me she had a miscarriage. We split up shortly after because she decided to leave."  
"Was she showing?"  
"No, it was too early to tell. She took another test after she told me to prove it. It was negative. I later found out, she had tried to have an abortion & didn't tell me. Obviously, it didn't take."  
"Why would she lie about something like that?"  
"She felt guilty. She knew I wanted to keep you, but she didn't want me to throw away my dreams."  
"So now what?"  
"I don't know. I'm not really a good father figure. It's probably best you forget all this."  
"You're just going to abandon me? Again? After all these years?" I said, tears forming in my eyes.  
"What do you want from me?" he asked, annoyed.  
"I want you to act like you give a shit about me!"  
"I can't. I don't want a family. I don't need one."  
"I'm your daughter asshole!"  
"I don't have a daughter. I don't have any kids. How do I even know that you're mine?"  
"I cannot believe you. To think that I looked up to you."  
"That's your mistake. Now, I think it's best you leave."  
"Fine. Fuck you." I growled, storming out to my car, tears streaming down my face. Once I got in, I broke down. I bawled my eyes out & drove home. Once there, I threw myself onto my bed & cried until I fell asleep.


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why? If you're telling the truth, it should be easy."

Welcome to the Family  
Chapter 4  
The Fight  
The next morning, I woke up to a text from my mom.  
"How'd it go?"  
"How fucking dare you?" I texted back angrily, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Then she called me.  
"What is your issue?" she asked, confused.  
"Jimmy told me the truth. He told me how you'd tried to get rid of me, but here I am. You never told him, you lied to me. Am I really even yours? Or his?"  
"Yes, you're our daughter."  
"Why'd you lie?"  
"Because I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to be alone."  
"Then why did you leave him? He'd have stayed."  
"No, he wouldn't have. It was easier for me to leave than to deal with him breaking my heart. He would have forgotten all about us."  
"Did you even want me?" I asked, softly.  
"I'm not going to answer that."  
"Answer the damn question!" I screamed through the phone.  
"No! Okay? I didn't want you, but I had no choice."  
"Oh my god." I whispered in shock.  
"But obviously, I want you now."  
"Now? You couldn't even give me the truth."  
"You're my world, Jazz."  
"Shut up. I don't believe you."  
"It's true. I'm sorry."  
"I want a paternity test to prove that I'm either of yours."  
"What? No."  
"Why? If you're telling the truth, it should be easy."  
"Fine, I'll do it." she sighed.  
"Good. I'll call the doc & set up an appointment." I hung up the phone & figured I'd go over to Jimmy's & tell him what was going on. Grabbing my keys, my heart started racing. This whole situation was just insane. The short ride there was spent with a billion different questions & thoughts running through my head. Before I knew it, I was at Jimmy's door, already knocking. I didn't even remember getting out of the car, much less pulling into the driveway.  
"You again? What do you want kid?"  
"My mother has agreed to take part in a paternity test. Now, I just need your consent & do it, too. You wanna know & so do I. Come on. Please. Help me help you."  
"Okay fine. If you're not mine, though, leave me the hell alone. Got it?"  
"Fine, BUT what if I end up being yours after all?"  
"Let's take the test first & we'll go from there. Don't get too far ahead of yourself." he said, annoyed.  
"Fine. I'll make the appointment & we'll get it figured out." I sighed, frustrated. Walking out the door, I heard him shut it behind me. I wasn't quite sure how to feel or what to think. Do I hate the only woman who spent her whole life feeding & clothing me or do I forgive her & just forget it all? I didn't even know who my dad was. I was pretty sure it was Jimmy, but I couldn't know for sure until after the test came back.  
I scheduled the test for the following day & spent the remainder of the day attempting to prepare myself for what was to come. Needless to say, I slept very little that night.  
When I walked into the office, they were sitting at opposite ends of the room, facing each other, but neither would look at the other. I was just about to take a seat next to my mom when they were called by a nurse. Then she told me to follow them. They ran a few necessary tests & then we waited in the waiting room again for the results. After what seemed like an eternity, the nurse came over & gave us the results. I was both Jimmy & my mom's kid.  
"Oh thank god." we heard her whisper & let out a breath of relief.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy looked at her, confused.  
"Nothing." she said as her face turned red.  
"Then why is your face turning red?" he asked her in an angry tone.  
"Don't worry about it. Jasmine is your daughter."  
"Tell me the truth, Charlotte. What the fuck is going on? What happened? There's something you're not telling me. It's written all over your face."  
"It was a long time ago. It was stupid."  
"Spill it. We're not done here until you give me the truth." She started to turn & walk away when Jimmy grabbed her arm.  
"I cheated on you, okay? Happy?" she growled as she spun herself around to face Jimmy.  
"Who was it?" he asked her.  
"You don't need to know."  
"I think I already know." he sighed.  
"Just let it go. She's yours."  
"Just let it go? Wow. Awfully heartless words, don't you think?"  
"If I tell you, will you drop it?"  
"As much as you don't deserve it, yeah."  
"Brian." she said as she hung her head in shame.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? My best friend?" he said quite loudly, almost yelling.  
"He was there for me a lot more than you were. He loved me & wanted to be with me. You were so selfish back then."  
"I can't even argue with you right now I'm so pissed. How could you?"  
"Jimmy, I -" "Save it, Charlotte. I don't care anymore. I have to go." Jimmy cut her off & stormed out in a fit of rage.  
"Nice job, mom. Real nice." I scoffed as I walked out to my car & left for home. I almost felt bad for her, but I couldn't. She made her decisions & now she had to deal with her consequences. I figured I'd give Jimmy a day or two before trying to talk to him again. Nonetheless, this was going to be an interesting next few days whether things went good or bad.


End file.
